pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
COLORnoH3 SPECIAL 2 - Flower's Debut Live!
Idol: Flower Coord: Royal Fairy Coord Song: Hachigatsu no Marina ---- Flower: Helloooo, everyoneeeeeee! Today is my biiiiiig daaaayyyyyy! The day me dream comes true! ♪ To be honest though, it's all thanks to Mystery-tan I'm here, ehehe *kanopero pose* If he weren't there, I wouldn't be able to dance like this! *does a little dance* He really is a miracle ^^ Mystery: Wha- *covers face* Flower: I never was able to dance before... I was adopted by my family when I was little, and always wanted to become an idol! Y'know, singing and dancing like those Saints Mystery really loved would've been the very best! But I couldn't... Until Mystery granted me my dream! Ehehe, I'm so glad we're here now ^^ ---- Flower: Well then, let's get started! The stage I yearned for so much... I'm finally here! 100% myself, Kamiri Chie! (pa para Paradise) Sukoshi zutsu nigiyaka ni natte iku no kono umibe no machi Tōku kara otozureru natsu no oshare shita tabibito tachi Green and white sparkles appear around the stage, and unlike Mystery, Flower really was enjoying herself Table parasol stripe Kono natsu no kaki gōri don'na aji ga line up? Hilulu: Is that the Prism Voice? Haruka: Yeah... Atsui heaven hachigatsu no marina Toke kondara mō dono angle mo poster mitai Suika mango aoi nami no salt I'm so happy... This is the real Flower, just watch me goooiiiing! Ajiwai tsukushite marugoto season Kakedashite iru sango no anklet "Making Drama, Switch On!" "One, two and three!" Flower was seen practicising in an empty stage full of cogs and gears, and falling everytime "The things I couldn't do by myself..." However, she soon smiles and gets up, holding an hibiscus flower "I can do them now, thanks to you!" She puts the flower in her hair, as the cogs and gears all turn into flowers, and she starts dancing while the stage lightens up and becomes a tropical beach, full of flowers "Reach you!" She spins around, and offers an orange juice to the audience "Flower's Gratitude Song!" Tsukareta toki ni wa omoi dashite Iyasu tame soko ni aru yōna umi no koto wo "Cyalume Chaaaaaangeeeee!" Yellow and green neon lights envelope Flower who throws her Cyalume Microphone in the air. White leaf-y wings appear behind Flower, along with a tiara made of lights The coord started glowing green, white and yellow, along with the stage Everyone's coords changed into shining versions of the Summer Dream Parade Coord "Cyalume Prism!" Oide atsui heaven hachigatsu no marina Flower flies on top of the stage, and spins in the hair, as sparkles start falling everywhere Colorful ballerina silhouettes appear surrounding the stage, mirroring Flower's dance The Cyalume Sticks turn white Toke kondara mō dono angle mo poster mitai Suika mango aoi nami no salt Suddenly, the sparkles start gowing and outshining the Cyalume Coord, soon blinding the audience When the lights disappear, Flower is again on the stage without her wings, which now is covered in hibiscus flowers Ajiwai tsukushite marugoto season Kakedashite iru sango no anklet The crowd goes wild, as tickets of the Royal Fairy Coord fall to the audience Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Flower's shows Category:Debut Live Category:COLORnoH3 Specials